Dominic and Letty: In Mexico
by Jade Reilly Gates
Summary: Dominic and Letty after they retreat to Mexico to get away from them being caught for the stealing of merchandise.
1. Dominic and Letty: In Mexico, Chapter 1

The morning breeze hit the street and disappeared like the vapors off a radiator and the sun steamed the moisture out of everything. A red, souped up Toyota Supra was rolling along the dark asphalt streets of California, near the Mexican border. Inside the car were Dominic and Letty. Dominic was all in black with a black button up shirt and black board shorts with sandals, and Letty was dressed in a bikini top with a fishnet long sleeved shirt over it and denim short shorts. Dominic was at the wheel, his bald head sweating slightly in the summer heat. Letty's forehead was stuck with her hair and perspiration, her eyes set forward, on the road like Dominic's.  
  
"Almost to Mexico baby," said Dominic in a rough, gravelly voice. That spread a grin on Letty's face and a gleam in her brown eyes. Her brown hair was held back by a single ponytail tied at the base of her neck, a lot of strands free to run wild as the summer wind blew into the car from outside the open window. Her skin was that of mocha and his was that of caramel.  
  
"Good, can't wait," said Letty in a rather low, gravelly voice herself, her grin rather cat-like. Dominic stole a glance at Letty before turning his brown, puppy-like eyes to the road. A grin was on Dominic's face as well. A toll station came into view and Dominic slowly pushed the brake on the car, stopping it slowly and gently, right to the window of the station.  
  
"May I see your license sir?" asked the toll man. Dominic merely nodded and lifted up his butt to pull out his wallet, praying they hadn't heard of him down here yet. He pulled it out of its slot and handed it to the man. He checked it over and handed it back, looking at Letty in the process.  
  
"All clear sir. Do you have any fresh vegetables in the vehicle sir?" Dominic shook his head. "Only clothes for my girl and I." His voice sounded deep and confident as his brown eyes looked straight at the station man. No one would think he was a wanted man. Letty kept her cat-like grin on her face as the guys talked.  
  
"Then you're free to go sir," said the toll man. "Welcome to Mexico, hope you enjoy your stay." Dominic just nodded and slowly fed the gas until the car moved, then pressed the pedal a little harder, making the car start slightly, but then it moved smoothly along the paved road, which was slowly getting rockier as they entered into the country.  
  
"Letty, you want to go to the beach?" asked Dominic quietly. Letty snapped her head toward him.  
  
"You kiddin'? Of course!" she almost exclaimed, trying hard to contain her excitement. On the beach, alone, with Dominic. She only hoped some skank wouldn't ruin it for her.but she was optimistic. Dominic turned the car onto a bypass road and they rode along the dirt, rocky road until they could smell the salty air that was the first sign of the beach. Letty had never been to a beach before mind you. She tried hard to contain her excitement, but Dominic could smell it off her.  
  
"Excited baby?" Dominic asked softly, a smile cracking his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He turned to her and she could see the glint dancing dangerously in his eye. She laughed softly and nodded.  
  
"Oh, only slightly," she replied coolly, trying not to sound childish, but she wasn't too good at hiding things from Dominic.  
  
"I'll bet," said Dominic in a mysterious voice, his eyes returning to the road. They could see the blueness of the water dancing in front of them. Letty smiled; it was a private beach. Dominic looked at the sign and smiled. It had been his family's when he had lived down here for a while. He definitely thought Letty would like it.and it was obvious by the surprise look she gave, that Dominic had guessed right.  
  
"This is great Dom!" she gave up on the cool act and completely just sounded childish as she wrapped her arms around Dominic when he had parked the car in the sand near the trees. Dominic held her in his arms tightly and kissed her neck softly. Letty shivered and giggled. "Now now, not yet," she said mysteriously, tossing him a wink. She opened the car door and slid out, showing the lack of length in her shorts. "Come on Dom, you going to just look dumbfounded all day or are you going to come with me to the beach?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Dominic laughed deeply and threw open his own car door and slid out, slamming the door shut as he got himself out. Letty slammed her door as well, grabbing Dominic's hand and running toward the beach, shoeless and free, with Dominic all to herself. Dominic suddenly stopped and yanked Letty's hand, throwing her back into his arms. He wrapped his arms protectively around her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, looking into his eyes. Letty rested her head on Dominic's chest a moment, listening to his heart beating in his chest. He had told her it only beat for her. She knew now he was right. She looked up to him again.  
  
"I love you Letty," said Dominic softly. Letty just smiled and kissed him deep and hard, going up on her tiptoes to do so. Dominic picked her up by her butt once again and broke the kiss.  
  
"You're all mine."  
  
"Yep indeed mister," said Letty, her voice full of joy. Letty looked into Dominic's eyes and saw something glint in his eye, as if there was something bothering him. "You all right Dom?" she asked softly.  
  
Dominic nodded. "I'm in one of the most beautiful places in the world with the most beautiful woman in the world; never been better," Dominic muttered, lowering her again to whisper in her ear the previous words. That alone made Letty smile. Dominic put Letty pack on the ground and lifted her chin up, his eyes glinting in the Mexican sun. "Letty, there's something I want to ask you," said Dominic seriously. Letty tilted her head, looking up to him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
  
"Sure Dom, ask away." Dominic looked at her a couple moments longer.then. "Letty, will you marry me?" Letty was left dumbstruck. She was NOT expecting that at all. She looked at him and found herself not able to say no because he was giving her the eyes she couldn't resist.  
  
"What do you think?" Letty asked softly. Dominic's eyes lit up then faltered. Dominic didn't truly know what to think at the moment. He wasn't sure what she would say to him. She just jumped up on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and shouted, "YES!" Dominic smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around in circles. He was the happiest man alive right now.and so was Letty the happiest girl. "I love you Dom," whispered Letty into Dominic's ear. Dom just stopped the circles and held her tighter in his arms.  
  
"I love you too Letty," he muttered softly, beginning to kiss her neck again. This time, Letty didn't stop him. She ran her hands down his sides and over his butt, a small moan escaping her as he nibbled on her neck softly.  
  
"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to go swim?" asked Letty softly, her voice low and sensual. Dominic almost melted against her and smiled into her neck. "We got a little sidetracked." said Dominic, moving one step from her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, white stoned ring, grabbing Letty's hand and putting it on her engagement finger. "  
  
It was my mother's, she told me to give it to the woman I knew I was going to spend my life with." Letty looked down at it. It was gold with one single diamond emblazoned in the middle. Her eyes teared up and she looked up at him, one single tear falling from her chocolaty eye. Dominic almost felt guilty for making her cry but that was before he realized it was out of happiness. He smiled widely and his eyes teared up too.  
  
"I love you," they both said at the same time. They laughed and grasped onto each other's hand, walking toward the beach, the sand squeezing its way through Letty's bare toes and getting onto Dominic's sandals. He bent down and slipped them off. "Damn things," he muttered softly, making Letty giggle softly. Dominic couldn't help but smile. He looked at her, seeing the almost-fresh cut above her eyebrow. It was form a car crash; a turn over if you will. Letty was lucky she was still alive after what had happened. She was veered off the road and flipped the car, and got away with nothing but an abrasion above her left eyebrow. He smiled and touched her face with his free hand.  
  
"You're so beautiful Letty babe," said Dominic in a soft voice, his eyes glinting softly. She almost blushed and smiled. From far off Letty could hear the screechings of car tires along the road she and Dominic just took. She tapped Dom's shoulder and pointed to her ear.  
  
"Listen, you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah," Dominic said, his eyes narrowing. This was private property; no one was supposed to be trespassing. A neon green Honda Civic pulled up beside their Supra and a big bald black man slipped out of the driver's seat, and his bitch climbed out of the passenger.  
  
Dominic yelled over, "Hey man, this is private property, so you can just pack up your girl and leave!" The black man narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hey man, we been comin' here for months now!"  
  
"Yeah, well you're not welcome anymore!" Yelled Dominic loudly, his eyes glinting with anger.  
  
"We'll do whatever we goddamn please, you white trash bastard!" yelled the black man. Letty growled at the girl that was with him. She sounded like a pissed off cat when she growled like that. The black girl looked at her.  
  
"What bitch, you got somethin' to say?" she yelled.  
  
Letty nodded and yelled back, "Yeah as a matter of fact I do. Get your skinny little ass away from here and your fat ass man off my guy's back!"  
  
The black man looked at her and yelled, "Don't even go there lady, you don't wanna mess with me!"  
  
"Yeah, well you don't want to mess with me either!" yelled Letty.  
  
"Letty, cool it," said Dominic, his eyes sparking from anger.  
  
"I may have to solve this the hard way."  
  
"Well, don't get yourself banged up too bad," warned Letty.  
  
"I may have to do a little cleaning up to do myself." They began walking toward their car, and toward their foes. Letty hated dealing with African American people; they were so impossible sometimes! Dominic wasn't looking for a fight, he just knew if it happened, it happened.  
  
"Well, are you gonna leave?" Dominic asked. "Are you going to get off my family's property or will I have to do this the hard way?" The black man laughed.  
  
"Most likely the hard way, cuz me and my girl ain't leavin'," he said.  
  
"So be it." Dominic came close to the man and shook his head. The black man took a step away.  
  
"Hey man, get outta my face!" cried the black man.  
  
"Too bad, I'm in your face," said Dominic dangerously, his eyes glinting. He was ready for a fight if the fight came. Meanwhile.  
  
"Why don't you get your skanky little butt back in that piece of junk you call a car and get the fuck out of here before I beat you down," said Letty in a calm, smooth voice.  
  
The black girl looked absolutely appalled. "Well, that's no way for someone like you to talk," she said softly.  
  
Letty rolled her eyes. Her temper snapped, before Dom's did even. She threw a punch at the girl and knocked her out cold inn one hit. Letty blinked. "Well, didn't expect THAT to happen."  
  
"LETTY!" cried Dominic. His eyes were wide with shock. He hadn't expected THAT out of her. She would have thought she would have bad mouthed the girl not knocked her out cold!  
  
"She had it coming!" she said softly. "Sorry man, didn't mean to knock her out like that, you know, don't know my own strengths sometimes." The black man said nothing, just slugged Dominic in the back, making him gasp for air.  
  
"Hey man, cheap shot!!" cried Letty. Dominic shook his head and turned around, decking the guy in the face, making him dizzy and about to fall over. He hit him once more for good measure.  
  
"You come near me, my girl, or my beach, I swear I'm gonna knock your fucking lights out," Dominic threatened and he totally meant it. "Now get the hell out of here and DON'T COME BACK!" He yelled the last three words. Letty picked up the girl's unconscious body and slid it into the passenger seat, patting the girl on the head and looking to the dizzified guy.  
  
"Sorry about that, hope she comes round soon!" she said in a falsely cheerful voice and a devilish grin. She shut the door to the car and the Supra sped off at high speeds. "Ready to go to the beach Dom?" she said softly. Dominic looked at her and gave a small smile. "Hey, Dom, you okay?"  
  
"Just fine baby, nothing a little water won't cure right?" he said softly wrapping his arm around her shoulders, half leaning on her. They began to walk toward the beach again, their feet both bare and sinking into the sand with every step they took. Dominic kissed the top of Letty's head and took a deep breath. "A lot to take in in one day, eh babe?" he said softly, his nose nuzzling into her hair as they walked. Letty just nodded as she looked forward.  
  
"It's so beautiful Dom, I love you," she said, slipping the lovey dovey part in there discreetly, but Dominic smiled against her head.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you though. Love you too, Letty," he said softly, the notes of his voice reaching her ear, sending shivers down her spine as he spoke. She loved his voice.he loved hers just as much though.  
  
"This is the greatest place Dom," she said as they kept walking, reaching the edges of the beach. She sat down under a palm tree, dragging him down with her.  
  
"I know, isn't it?" he said softly, getting down to the ground, with a little bit of difficulty; the blow had hit him hard in the back. Letty noticed this.  
  
"You want a massage for that Dom?" she asked almost nonchalantly. He knew the code language under that though. He smiled.  
  
"Would love it baby," he said softly, looking at her. She began to unbutton his shirt slowly and surely, her eyes upon his chest. She almost ripped it off his back when she was done with unbuttoning it. She swiveled her finger as a sign to make him lay down. He lay on his chest, a small smile lingering upon his face. Dominic loved the feel of Letty's hands on his skin. She began to slowly massage his back, deeply removing all the tension and strain built up in his muscular back. She was always able to get out even the worst of muscle pains with ease, without even hurting Dominic. She worked on a knot in his right shoulder, loosening it slowly with her thumbs and then rubbing it out with the palm of her hand. She then proceeded to kiss up his back softly while "massaging" his sides. He bit his lip; she knew that tickled him.  
  
"Did that tickle?" she asked softly, rubbing up his back again, rubbing softly where a small bruise was forming in the curve of his back. He winced, but soon the pain of the bruise was magically gone. She sighed and smiled as she continued to massage his back softly, running her fingers up and down his back. Dominic turned over and pulled Letty up onto his lap.  
  
"You're so good to me baby," he said softly.  
  
"You deserve every bit of what I give you," she said, her eyes slightly glazed and sparkling.  
  
"As do you," Dominic said, nuzzling his face in between her breasts, taking in her scent of flowers, dirt and sweat; a smell that drove him crazy. He then looked up at her and grinned "Your turn."  
  
Letty smiled and immediately removed her fishnet top, lying down on her stomach in the cool sand. Dominic proceeded to massage her back deeply and thoroughly, rubbing out the tense muscles in her back and neck, the knots magically disappearing at his touch, melting like butter in the sun. She loved his hands upon her; she wanted to be with him forever, this much she knew. Dominic gave her one last deep knead then kissed up her spine to her neck, kissing all over it again, nibbling her ear softly. He had her straddled on the ground.  
  
"Oh no, what are you going to do with me?" asked Letty in a mock scared voice. Dominic smiled.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm going to do," he said softly, flipping her over and proceeding to kiss down her body softly. She shivered as he kissed back up; nuzzling her breasts once more, and then gave her a deep passionate kiss, his hands roaming her sides and breasts slowly. She got lost in his kiss, her hands roaming his chest slowly. Her body arched up to greet his. 


	2. Dominic and Letty: In Mexico, Chapter 2

They lay on the starlit beach, Dominic's arms around Letty, who was lying on his chest, half asleep. Dominic pushed Letty's hair out her eyes and just watched her sleep, a happy smile upon his face. He gave soft sigh, which awoke Letty from her half sleep. Dominic just stroked her head and whispered to her, "it's okay, it's just me." Letty gave a sleepy smile and muttered, "Okay."Her eyes were half glazed over as she looked to him. "Love you." "I love you too baby," Dominic said in a gentle voice, stroking her hair again, kissing her forehead and holding her tighter to him. Letty heard a rustling in the trees behind them and was suddenly wide- awake. "Dom, did you hear that?" she whispered softly. Dom was suddenly aware of it too and he just nodded, pulling out his switchblade out of a concealed pocket of his shorts. Letty bit her lip. "Careful Dom," she whispered as he crawled into the underbrush. He made no noise as he crawled through the wilderness. Then. There was a gunshot, then a scream and a grunt of pain. Dominic looked back at Letty, who was now bleeding on the sand, the blood pouring out of her leg like water. She had a look of pain screwed up on her face. "Ah, shit.bastard got me." Letty said through her teeth, her eyes watering from the pain. Dominic rushed over to her. "Don't leave me Letty," he said in a low, pleading voice. Letty looked at him and bit her lip. "I don't think it's that bad Dom, just a gunshot wound in the leg, not like it's in my chest," she said softly, her eyes looking into his. She did feel very weak though, as if someone was sucking the life out of her with a straw. She didn't like the feeling one bit, but didn't lead it on to Dominic. She just bit her lip and stuck it out, her eyes watering with tears and pain. "I know, but still." said Dominic softly. "We need to wrap it in any case." He picked up his shirt, wound it tightly and tied it around the shot wound. It was rather small for a bullet. It seemed like an ultra powerful be be gun or something. He shook his head. She looked at him. "How bad is it?" she asked softly, her face softening and her body relaxing. To her it felt like the pain was going away. "It's not that bad babe," he said softly as he looked straight into her eyes. They were getting glazed over. "Letty? LETTY!" Dom said. It seemed like Letty was losing consciousness. "The.thing.was.poison," Letty said in a far off, struggling voice. Dom picked her up. "We're taking you to a hospital," Dominic almost demanded. All Letty could do was nod. She couldn't protest. She was losing her vision. "It.it h-hurts Dom," she said as she weakly wrapped her arms about his neck. "I know baby, I know," Dominic said, nuzzling his nose into her hair, walking quickly toward their Supra. He wasn't going to lose her, not yet. There was a hospital thirty miles from where they were, but Dominic figured just call in the ambulance. He had tears in his eyes as he put Letty down in the passenger seat, grabbing the car phone and dialing the emergency number for Mexico. "Hello?" he said into the phone, his voice shaking uncontrollably. "Yes, how may I help you sir?" said a curt male voice on the other side of the line. "My girlfriend just got shot with a poisoned bullet, and we need an ambulance right away," said Dominic quickly, adding, "she's going to die soon if we don't." His eyes let out the tears as he said that. "I'm going to send a Care Flight vehicle your way sir," replied the man. "Where are you exactly?" "Toretto Beach, twenty miles from the border of Mexico," Dominic said shakily, into the phone. "Thank you sir, a Care Flight will be arriving shortly with antidotes for her poison," said the man. "Thank you so much," said Dominic, clicking the phone back int the jack then wrapping his muscular arms around her, kissing her forehead, which was filmy and sweaty. Dominic heard the crunching of brush behind him, then a cold metal gun barrel to the back of his head. He didn't move, he just stood there, picking Letty up out of the backseat and turning around, so his nose was right where the gun was. "Yes?" Dominic asked the darkened figure almost calmly, though his voice was still shaking from the shock of Letty getting hit. "You fucked with me earlier, I get to fuck with you now," replied the figure. Dominic realized it was the black man he had quarreled with earlier. "She gave my girl a concussion, so I poisoned her in return." "Don't you know you could kill her like that?" Dominic asked seriously. He had a feeling Letty was allergic to the poison she had been hit with, because it usually wouldn't have taken effect so quickly if she wasn't. "So what? She deserves it," replied the man nonchalantly, "as will you, cuz there's one more of those bullets in here, just for you." "You're insane," replied Dominic coolly. "Thank you," the man replied. "I was let out of the sanitarium last week, so you're fucked." "Why don't you just go turn yourself in and do all of us a favor?" asked Dominic with fire in his eyes. He looked dangerous in the half shadow of the moon. "Ooo, big talk there gringo," he said the last word tauntingly, as if daring Dominic to do something he'd regret. Dominic just raised an eyebrow at him. "Actually, I'm Mexican Italian, thank you," he replied dangerously. Letty squirmed in his arms, tears leaking out of her eyes as she listened to them. Dominic could feel her body letting go. He thought, goddamnit, where's the Care Flight? He looked at the black man and shook his head, throwing the gun out of his face, into his own hand and into his car behind him. "You're a cheap fighter. I don't use guns to get even. I think it's cheating." Dominic sounded quite philosophical. He had used guns before, but not for this reason. He only did use guns to protect himself. The black man looked stunned. Now, without a gun and nowhere to run, he looked positively scared. Dominic gave an evil smirk in the half moonlight. That should teach him, he thought. Letty twitched in Dominic's arms and he held onto her tighter, one hand under her neck, the other under the back of her knees. He looked at her and whispered, "I love you." "I.love you.too," she stammered out, her face pale and sweaty, her eyes glazed and almost dead looking. Dominic began to feel scared for his fiancée's life. "It's okay, you're going to make it," he said softly, nuzzling her cheek, before looking back at the black man. "You're going to be in trouble." He said softly. Dominic heard the helicopter wings of the Care Flight vehicle descending behind him. The black man was rooted to the spot. One of the Care Flight people ran to the three of them and looked at Letty, then Dominic, then the black man. He spoke to Dominic. "Do you know who shot her sir?" he asked in a courteous voice. Dominic nodded and pointed to the black man. The Care Flight man gave a shrill whistle and a couple police men hopped out of the vehicle. "We thought, just in case you found the shooter, we'd bring along some backup." The black man didn't move; he just looked terrified. "That was a good idea sir," replied Dominic, nodding and watching as the police put the handcuffs on the stunned black man, reading him his rights and shoving him into the cockpit of the vehicle. "Thank you sir, now can we get this underway?" asked Dominic slightly impatiently, slipping his hand inside his car and pulled out the gun, still holding Letty up in the process. "One of the poisoned bullets is in here, the other is in my girlfriend's leg. You can fingerprint it if you like, but I know it was him, he confessed it to me." He gave a nod as the man took the gun and popped out the bullet. He gave another whistle and a team of EMT's came out of the helicopter. "Test this for what poison it holds," he said in a low voice to the team, handing them the bullet. They nodded, motioned to Dominic and Letty, who followed them back to the craft. After a few minutes the team came out and whispered to the man what the poison was. The man smiled slightly and looked to Dominic and Letty, who was being fed oxygen on a machine on a stretcher, hanging on to life barely. The bullet hole was sewn up and the bullet removed, but the wound had turned a nasty shade of green. "Good news, it's a local poison and we do have an antidote on the craft," said the man, presenting Dominic with a small vile. "Have her drink half of it, then spread the other half on the wound; it'll sting and smoke a little but it will heal it up and completely cure her. That and we found that she had an allergic reaction to the poison." "I figured that," Dominic said softly, nodding through the instructions. He carried them out fully. It burned going down Letty's throat but she immediately felt alive again, but still very groggy and.poisoned. When Dominic spread the antidote on her wound, it sizzled and boiled in the cut, which made Letty clamp onto the side of the bed in agony, but as soon as it was there, it was gone and she felt just fine. She got up from the bed and jumped on Dominic. She kissed him. The man smiled. "Well, she's free to go," he said assuredly, his eyes dancing. Another saved patient just by a simple antidote. Ah, the beauties of modern magic. He smiled as the two of them jumped off the craft and waved as the helicopter took off. "Byes, thank you!" cried Letty, and Dom just smiled and waved, his eyes welling up with tears again, but this time of happiness. When the craft was gone, Dominic picked Letty up by her waist, which made her squeal a little bit, brought her down and kissed her deeply. "I love you Dom," she said between passionate kisses. Dom just smiled and kissed her again. 


	3. Intervention and Explanation Not Chapter...

Hey everyone, this is Letty, for a little intervening in our previous story. There are a few things that need to be explained, like.why I hate black people, why I was allergic to the poison, and a few things you just might want to know before you continue our story.  
  
Okay, first off, my adopted family was black, and they abused me, so naturally I thought all black people were that way and sometimes, to me, it seems I guessed right. Now I know I sounded prejudice about it, but it's my opinion, sorry if it offended anyone! It's just, I really can't stand them, and they can't stand me. You know how Mexicans and black people get along. NOT!  
  
And as for the poison thing, my body hadn't completely recuperated from the car crash, or shall I say the turnover I had experience a few weeks before. My immune system was just healing up from all the internal bleeding I had suffered, so my body wasn't ready for the intervention of the poison.  
  
I always thought I was good at racing, but I never thought I was hot at it. I thought I was better than the girls, but the boys, we won't go there. Until I had my car accident I never appreciated how lucky I was to have friends close to me to get me help. Like Dom. Yeah, yeah, it may sound sappy, but hey, it's how I am.now.  
  
I cannot wait to marry Dom, he's just.my guy and I love him to death. Well, that's all I have to say. Goodnight.  
  
*** Hey, Dominic here. Just call me Dom. Just wanted to say a few things before we continue with our story. Like she said, there were a few things that needed to be explained so you people don't get on our asses about it. Right? I don't like getting my ass chewed out by a bunch of strangers, so let's get a few things straight, eh?  
  
First things first. I don't much like black people either, most of them think they're hot shit and don't have consideration for other. Sure, I know a few cool ones, but that's a different story. Mostly, black people make me angry for what they did to my girlfriend when she was younger. I didn't like them. I met her "parents" (turned out she was adopted) and disliked them from the first story I heard out of Letty's mouth.  
  
Sure car crashes can screw you up, but sometimes, they can be humbling, like it was for me. I thought I was all that until I nearly ripped my shoulder out of place when I did a flip-over in my GTO. I'm sure you remember. After that, I wasn't strutting around acting like a big tough guy. I was hunched over because of my arm and was walking with a limp. That must have impressed everybody. Yeah right.  
  
Ah, the beauty of marriage. I can't wait to officially be with Letty forever. She is my girl and no one can touch her. To hell with my pimpin' days, I hate myself for that. Now, I'm a one-woman man.and that woman for me is Letty. 


	4. Dominic and Letty: In Mexico, Chapter 3

Back to our story now. They began to walk along the starlit beach, hand in hand. Letty had stars in her eyes as she looked to the sky. She had Dominic with her; she needed nothing else.  
Dominic, on the other hand, had a smile upon his face. He knew this peace wouldn't last up to a half an hour but he was enjoying it all the same. He gave a deep, happy sigh and Letty turned her eyes to him.  
"Something bothering you baby?" asked Letty in a low, slightly concerned voice. Dominic just stopped, looking to her, then shook his head.  
"Nope, nothing's wrong, I was just thinking," said Dominic in a mellow, deep calming voice. Letty smiled in spite of herself.  
"Really, what about?" asked Letty curiously, her eyes watching him, a smile upon her face too.  
"About the day we met in auto shop back in sophomore year," Dominic said, sitting down and pulling Letty into his lap. Letty grinned and sat in his lap, straddling him between her legs. They just looked into each other's eyes for a moment.  
"Yeah, I remember," she said softly. "You had to stop me from fighting a girl who was bothering me on my first day. You had to hold me back." She smiled at the memory. She thought of it fondly. She loved him even back then and didn't even know him.  
"Yeah, I remember," Dominic said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Did you know then that you wanted to be with me?" Letty just nodded.  
"Remember the street race you did against Johnny Tran for me?" said Letty softly. "Bastard wanted to date me.ewwww." All Letty did after that was make choking noises.  
Dominic laughed. Letty pretended she was dead and went limp in his arms. It was a game they played all the time. Dominic kissed up her exposed neck and kissed her deeply on the lips.  
"I'm alive," Letty said after she was kissed. She wrapped her arms around him, then looked behind her. "Look, the sun's rising."  
Dominic smiled and sighed softly, nuzzling his face into her breasts once more. He was a breast man, especially with Letty. She giggled and just held him close to her.  
"I never want to live without you," Letty whispered softly. "You're not.a pimp anymore are you?" She asked this totally seriously. Dominic looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes, but he didn't seem too wounded.  
He shook his head. "No fucking way, and I'm never going to be again. You're the only one for me Letty," he said softly. Letty smiled and sat sideways on his lap.  
"What should we do for breakfast?" Letty asked out of the blue; she was starving and she bet Dominic was too.  
"We could go into town and get something at the diner," said Dominic, watching the sun glint off Letty's hair. His heart was jumping; he was so happy just to be there with Letty. She was all his.  
"Sounds good to me!" Letty exclaimed, nuzzling his bald head softly, kissing it, and then kissing his nose. She lavished him with affection now that they were alone. Before, they had to keep up their reputations and not be all lovey toward each other, but now that it was just them, they could be just how they wanted to be, and not care what others thought of them.  
Dominic picked Letty up by her butt and placed her on his shoulders. Letty let out a soft squeal and wrapped her legs around his neck. "Whoa, is this what it's like to be tall? The world looks.so much different!"  
"I know baby, I know," he said, laughing softly. They got back on the path that they had come to the beach on and walked toward their Supra.  
Dominic's jaw dropped. Their car had been vandalized and graffiti-ed.  
  
"Oh gods." said Letty, in shock as well. "I just hope it still runs." She sounded almost scared.  
"Yeah, I know." Dominic said softly, biting his lip and walking slowly toward the car.  
A big Mexican guy jumped out from behind the car and gave a satisfied grin. Dominic put Letty down and walked toward the guy.  
"Dude, what the FUCK did you do to our car?!" Dominic almost yelled at the man. The guy continued to grin.  
"Don't it look so much nicer?" said the man in a bubbly, childish voice. Letty walked behind Dominic and sized the guy up.  
"Did you fuck with the interior?" Letty asked seriously, looking to the hood. It looked like it hadn't been touched, but one never knew.  
"All's well that ends well," said the man. Dominic blinked; that made no sense. He couldn't understand this.  
"Isn't it preeeeeeeeetty?" asked the guy in a bouncy voice, hopping from one foot to another. Dominic shook his head.  
"No, it's not," he said seriously. "Is there any way to get this shit off my car?" He was giving the Dominic look no one wanted to get. The Mexican seemed unaffected though as he shook his head.  
"Nope nope, not off cars it don't," he said, his voice slurring. Letty raised an eyebrow and passed Dominic, pinning the guy up to the car, her thumb near his windpipe, practically choking the guy.  
She was angry at him for doing this, but she was relieved that the car had not been damaged. She let go of the man, and shoved him away near the street. "Get out of my sight and leave us alone," she said softly and dangerously.  
For once the Mexican obeyed her wishes and scampered off into the brush of the trees surrounding the Toretto beach. Dominic looked at her and smiled.  
"That was very good of you Letty," he said, referring to not hurting the man, only shoving him away. "I'm proud of you. Now if only we could get me to do that."  
Letty smiled; she had actually kept her temper for once. And Dominic was proud of her. She beamed and took his hand. "Come on, let's go into town for some breakfast." 


	5. Dominic and Letty: In Mexico, Chapter 4

Letty looked over at Dominic in the car and smiled softly. They seemed so happy together. Dominic was smiling too as he turned the car from the main road near an old, seemingly abandoned church. Letty gave him a puzzled look, but Dominic just smiled mysteriously. "Dom, what do you have in mind?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing, just wanted to stop somewhere before we hit town," he said mysteriously. That was making Letty curious. "Where?" she asked, unable to hold her tongue in her curiosity. Her heart was beating really fast, as if somehow she knew what was coming next.but she had no idea. "Oh just somewhere." Dominic said again, stopping on a shoulder and getting out of the car, taking the car phone with him. Letty was mystified as he began dialing numbers and talking quietly on the phone. Letty blinked confusedly; why was he being so secretive? He finished the first phone call, then called another three people, still talking in his low, mysterious tones. Letty couldn't even make out what he was saying to the person on the other line. Once he was done making phone calls, he slipped back into the car and smiled at Letty. "What was that all about?" she asked, her head tilted curiously. She really wanted to know, but Dominic wouldn't tell her. "It's a surprise," he answered back, a small smug grin upon his face. She blinked and raised an eyebrow. The last surprise she had gotten from him was a free tune-up on her car.which right now was back in California. She blinked again and shrugged. She'd find out when the time came, but her curiosity kept burning just below the surface. Dominic started the car again and it moved back onto the road, smoothly going along the paved road, but suddenly it hit gravel road and Letty was thrown almost from her seat in stopping herself from going out the windshield. "Dom, did you know about that?" she asked softly. He looked at her, a sheepish look upon his face. "I forgot about it," he said softly. Letty chuckled and shook her head. She loved him. Dominic smiled and continued to go along the gravel road, slowing down the car dramatically so as to not hurt the exterior too badly. One turn was especially bad and threw Letty into the car door handle, leaving a nice bruise on her arm. It then curved the other way and Dominic hit his elbow on the door handle. He winced in pain but didn't let that stop him from driving. "Dom, why is this road so rough?" she asked, curious once again. He chuckled softly. "Full of questions today?" he asked softly, then looked to her, slowing the car down almost to a stop and turned toward her. "Well, no one's really been on this road much lately, but before that it had a lot of races on it, from all kinds of cars. The only person that lives up here is the guy in the church really, that and a few people I want you to meet." Letty looked at him and smiled, not sure what he was planning, but at the moment she didn't really care. She was with Dominic. Dominic knew there was a back road to this but he was taking her up the long way. He wanted to surprise her with a little gift. He smiled and started the car moving again. The car wound its way up the rocky hill; suddenly handling it quite well and they made good time up the hill. Dominic of course was of course driving like a bat out of hell up the mountain and Letty had to hold on for dear life. He looked to her and grinned once they got up the mountain. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, and then a small smile cracked her face. She couldn't not smile for him. "So, why are we here again?" she asked, her smile widening slightly. She would finally get to know what the hell he was planning. She knew he was planning something. "You'll see," he said mysteriously again. Letty rolled her eyes and watched him get out of the car. She followed suit and hopped out, looking around. There was a wooden church near the top of the hill, which was buzzing with activity. Letty raised an eyebrow and looked to Dominic. "Are we here for a bar mitzvah?" she asked softly, looking up to the church. "Or is it a wedding.?" she asked and before she could finish her train of thought, Dominic had grabbed her hand and was practically dragging her up the hill. "Where are we going?" "Like I said, you'll see," replied Dominic over his shoulder. Letty got her footing and began to run right behind Dominic. They reached the top of the hill and family ambushed Dominic. He shook his head and swatted them away like flies with a smirk on his face. "Come on," he said to Letty, who right about now looked very confused and very dusty. What kind of impression would this have on Dominic's family? She shook her head and followed Dominic into the church. She looked around and her breath was caught in her chest. It was simply decorated, and very rural, but it was dressed for a wedding ceremony. Letty blinked. "And who's getting married today?" "Us, if you want," said Dominic, smiling. His secret was finally spilled. Letty squeaked and pounced Dominic, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Of course!" she cried, almost sobbing because she was so happy. "So you did this all for me, in fifteen minutes?" Dominic just nodded and kissed her softly. "Well, might as well get dressed eh?" he said softly as he was whisked away from her by a bunch of bridesmaids and men in black shirts. Letty looked around, stunned. She hadn't expected to get married today, but it made her all the happier. A few of the bridesmaids swooped around her and began to chatter around her. She blinked. "Oh well, she's going to have to wear that dress isn't she?" asked one of the bridesmaids; a rather plump and warm-seeming one with a syrupy smile. "A-a dress?" she stammered, not sure if she had heard the bridesmaid correctly. They all nodded. "Yep missy, a dress," replied one that looked rather horse faced and had buckteeth, but was strangely welcoming. "It's your wedding remember?" "Oh yeah huh," replied Letty, seeming to have been half lost in the thought she was getting married so soon, but she loved the fact. She gave a sigh and let the bridesmaids take her away for now. They took her to a room at the back of the church and to the left and began doing her hair and her makeup; sitting her down in a chair and having them touch her face and hair. She thought this was very new, but strangely useful. "No no no, we should put it up, pile it on the top of her head," said one of the women. "Nah, let's pull it back and ringlet the remaining strands," supplied another. She gave a look of distaste. "Or we could just leave it down and brush it out," suggested one of the girls in the back, who was about Letty's age. Letty just nodded and smiled. Finally, someone who knew her tastes. The girl smiled back and nodded. "We'll do that then, if it pleases ya miss.?" one of the other women trailed off. Of course they wouldn't know her last name. She smiled "Rodriguez, but soon to be Toretto, right?" She said softly, smiling and glowing. Mrs. Letty Toretto. It had a nice ring to it. She was finally getting married, to Dominic no less. She seemed to be the happiest person on the planet. Well second to Dominic. He was positively glowing with excitement as his men basically shoved him into a tuxedo; he really didn't want to wear a penguin suit, but as they said, tradition is as tradition does. HE sighed and continued to glow. "This is great." he said in a soft voice, a smile spreading across his face. One of his guys was looking at him with a quizzical look, and slightly confused. He had never seen Dominic so happy before. He shrugged it off and fixed his bowtie in the mirror. "Dominic, what's so great about this chick?" his friend asked, curious to know why Dominic stuck to one girl. "She's.everything man, everything I've ever wanted," he replied simply, looking in the mirror. He looked like a penguin, but at the moment, he didn't care. He turned to his friend. "How's it look?" The friend gave him a look of disgust. "You look.formal. Actually you look like a penguin." "I know," Dominic replied, a smile spreading on his face. He wanted to look like a penguin for Letty. Meanwhile. The bridesmaids were pulling her into her dress. She was practically refusing to wear it because it was white. "Come on, what would Dominic think?" asked one of the women, the one with the buckteeth. "Come here Letty," said the girl who had proposed having her hair down. Letty pulled herself away from the pack and walked over to the girl. "Yeah?" she asked. The girl pulled out a milky off-white dress that was strapless and had little beads hanging from the bosom. She smiled and picked it up. "It's perfect. What's your name anyway?" "I'm Anne-Marie," she said softly, smiling shyly to her. Letty liked her already. She was a sweet girl. "Thank you Anne-Marie," she said courteously. Letty nodded and walked over to the other bridesmaids. "This is what I'm wearing." There was a gasp. "Oh, my dear, but it's not white," gasped the plump woman, a look of shock plastered on her face.  
  
"I know, that's the point!" Letty said, grinning and walking into the dressing room to put it on. "Anne-Marie, d'you think you could help me get this on?" "Sure!" she said enthusiastically. Letty smiled and nodded, slipping into the sliding door of the dressing room, Anne-Marie in tow. Letty took off her fishnet top and her bikini top without shame of having Anne-Marie in the room. She slipped off her shorts revealing a light blue thong. She smiled at Anne-Marie and slipped the dress over her head, adjusting it to fit her body. It clung tightly to her breasts and her stomach and flowed out around her hips; a layer of lace covered the whole dress and the beads were clear so no one could see them unless she moved. She turned to Anne-Marie. "Could you zip this up for me?" she asked, turning around and exposing her bare back. Anne-Marie dutifully picked up the zipper and quickly zipped the dress up her back. The dress was cut to about the bottom of her shoulder blades. Letty refused to wear makeup. That was all there was to it. She had noticed Anne-Marie wasn't wearing any either. She also noticed Anne-Marie wasn't Mexican, but she didn't push the matter. Dominic was walking out toward the alter. He hated this church but he was going to marry here, no matter what. He couldn't marry in a pagan church; there were barely any left, especially in Mexico. The church was dusty and dirty as Dominic swept up some dust from the pews. It covered his whole finger twice. It was also sweltering hot, especially since he was wearing a tuxedo. "Damn, is there no air conditioner in here?" he muttered to himself. No one else heard him as he stood where the groom should stand near the alter, to the right side, and the best man on the left. The organ began to play and Letty and Anne-Marie rushed out of the dressing room, grabbed the flowers from the plump woman and Anne-Marie took her place in the bridesmaid's knot, while Letty stood behind them. The bridesmaids began to walk and so did Letty, slowly. The bridesmaids came into Dominic's view, throwing flower petals onto the dusty pews. There weren't many people there so this wasn't a big wedding. Perfect for the two of them. It was then Dominic caught his first glimpse of Letty. His breath caught in his chest. She looked absolutely stunning in that dress. He had to make himself breathe as he watched her come down the aisle. The bridesmaids separated into two bunches on each side of the alter and Dominic took Letty's hand in his. The reverend's wheezy voice filled the church. "Do you, Dominic Anthony Toretto take Letty Maja Rodriguez to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Dominic smiled. "I do," he said firmly, squeezing Letty's hand softly. Letty smiled back, excited. 'For once, I'm glad I don't know my family,' Letty thought, 'they would love to see this.' "And Letty Maja Rodriguez, do you take Dominic Anthony Toretto to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Letty was choking back tears as she looked into Dominic's eyes; feeling assured that this was the right thing to do. Not that she had any doubts. "I do," she said firmly, a smile spreading across her face, half hidden by the veil upon her face. "I now pronounce you man.and wife," the reverend said dramatically. Their vows were so.unoriginal, but the two of them didn't care. "You may kiss the bride." Dominic had been waiting for this one. He lifted her veil, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply and passionately. Letty went with it and got lost in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had almost forgotten they were in front of people. Dominic pulled away and smiled to her nuzzling her nose softly. "Dominic Toretto, I love you," Letty said softly, kissing him softly again, holding him close to her. "Letty Toretto, I love you too," Dominic said, a smile crossing his face. He saw a tear fall from Letty's eye and he knew it was of joy. He sighed softly and kissed her lips once again. "Come on, we can have breakfast at the reception." "Aww, do we have to go?" Letty asked in a pouty voice. Dominic had let go of her and just held her hand. Letty gave him a pleading look. "Well, no." he started. "Okay! We can go to a diner!" Letty said softly and laughed. "All I know is, I'm stealing this dress." Dominic nuzzled her neck from behind. "You look so beautiful in it." Letty blushed slightly. "Thank you," she said. "They tried to get me into one of those puffy bright white ones with the frilly sleeves. I wouldn't have it."  
  
"This one definitely looks better on you," Dominic said with a smile. They walked past Dominic's family once again. Dominic threw them a wave then climbed into their car, speeding off, leaving the family with stunned looks of offended-ness. 


	6. Dominic and Letty: In Mexico, Chapter 5

Dominic and Letty were speeding along the desolate highway toward the nearest town. Letty was changing in the back seat into a blue bra and another one of her fishnet tops; this time it was green, paired with a pair of Capri leather pants in black. Dominic had already changed out of his tuxedo and was wearing denim cargo shorts and a black muscle tee, with his sandals on. Letty had grabbed a pair of her platform sandals and had slipped them on.  
She climbed back into the front seat then looked at Dominic, looking down to her finger. She didn't want a wedding band; she had just wanted the engagement ring. Dominic had on a silver wedding band with a Celtic knot weaved into the metal.  
"I love you Letty," said Dominic, pulling his eyes from the road a minute to look at his wife. He smiled with the thought.  
Letty flashed him a big grin as well, her eyes sparkling. She was looking at her new husband. "I love you too, Dom."  
Just then, the car phone rang. Dominic pulled over to a shoulder and picked up the hand set "'Lo?"  
"Hey Dom, it's Leon," said a voice loud enough for Letty to hear. She gave a small smile.  
"Hey Leon, how ya doing?" said Dominic into the phone.  
Letty shouted, "We got married!" Dominic laughed and grinned at her, placing a finger to his lips.  
"Sweet, so you finally popped the question Dom?" said Leon in a matter of fact voice. Dominic chuckled.  
"Yeah, man, obviously," Dominic replied. "So how're you doing?" He was genuinely curious.  
"Just great man, found me a girl in Baja, and I'm living with her." said Leon.  
"And how's Jesse?" Dominic asked. Jesse had not died in the shootout; he had survived with massive shot wounds.  
"He's doin' great," Leon replied. There was a slight moaning in the background. Jesse was trying to say something. "Jess says he misses you and is happy for you."  
"How can you understand him?" Letty asked. Dominic laughed. He couldn't even understand the moaning.  
"After a while you get to know what he's trying to say," said Leon. "Oh, and by the way, you might want to get back to Mia soon. Her new boyfriend just asked her to marry him, and I think she said yes."  
"Damnit, I'd rather her be with Brian than that bastard," Dominic said, and he was right. He disliked Brian, but he had to admit, the guy had saved his life and Letty's too. "Where is he anyway?"  
"Think he ran off to L.A. or something, got himself a new girl real quick," replied Leon. He sounded angry.  
"Bastard," was all Dominic and Letty said. They looked at each other.  
"He better not come back and hurt my esa," said Letty in a serious voice. For al she knew, Brian was still around, snooping or something. Letty never forgave Brian for what he did to Dominic and Mia. He broke Mia's heart. Letty wasn't so easy to forgive him.  
"I don't think he will Letty, don't worry about it too much, just enjoy your time," said Leon. "Oh, and by the way, Vince got killed in a street race crash right after he healed up. Idiot was driving on painkillers."  
Dominic rolled his eyes. He had warned Vince he would get himself killed. And he did. He didn't grieve too much. Vince really didn't have much of a spot in his heart anymore. Letty bit her lip and shook her head. She knew that would happen. "V was an idiot, he dug his own grave."  
"I know man," replied Leon. "Well, in any case, I've gotta go, talk to you guys later."  
"Later Leon," Dominic and Letty said at once.  
"Well, that's interesting," Letty said softly. Dominic just nodded and shook his head.  
"That's what he gets for not listening to me," said Dominic in a low voice. Letty nodded fervently.  
"I agree," said Letty. "Weren't we going to get breakfast?" She was starving. And so was he.  
"Yeah." He started the car and they began to drive again. "Isn't that just the kind of news you want to hear on your wedding day?"  
"Oh yeah," Letty said sarcastically. "At least Jesse's okay." She was trying to cheer Dominic up.  
"Yeah." He seemed to cheer up, but he couldn't get over the fact that V's own stupidity was what killed him.  
They reached the town and Dominic pulled into a parking space that was right near the entrance. He turned off the engine and slipped out of the car, waiting for Letty before he locked the doors.  
Letty slid out and looked to him, hearing the click of the doors lock. She gave him a soft, small smile, which he returned. "You gonna be okay baby?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, now let's eat," Dominic replied, smiling softly and taking her hand and walking with her inside the diner.  
It wasn't crowded; there were barely ten people there. They were seated immediately and given menus. Letty already knew she wanted a BLT. Dominic looked through the burgers and decided on a double cheeseburger.  
When the waitress came back with their drinks, they gave her the orders. She nodded with a smile and whisked away. Letty looked to Dominic.  
His eyes were sparkling with joy. He seemed to have forgotten about Vince. He took Letty's hand and kissed it softly. She smiled. He was going to be okay.  
The food came ten minutes later and they grabbed their food without question. Letty was acting nothing like a lady and was scarfing down her sandwich. Dominic wasn't much better. There were whispers around them, calling them pigs and weird people.  
"Mmm, this is really good," Letty said between bites. Dominic just nodded and finished off his hamburger, starting on the fries.  
Letty finished her BLT and gnawed on a carrot that came with the meal, stealing a few of Dominic's fries. He just smiled and laughed softly.  
Once they had both finished, which was in a matter of fifteen minutes, they asked for the bill.  
"It'll be $11.50 at the register sir, have a nice day!" said the waitress, flashing another smile and looking Dominic up and down. It made both Dominic and Letty uncomfortable. Dominic shook his head, picking up the receipt and walking up to the register, Letty behind him.  
He had left a $2 tip on the table, and Letty could visibly see a pout on their waitress's face. She must have expected that the two of them were rich.  
"Thank you sir, have a nice day," said the cashier, handing Dominic two quarters in change with a quirky smile on her freckled face.  
"Thanks," said Dominic simply, grabbing Letty's hand and heading out the door as quickly as possible. 


	7. Dominic and Letty: IN Mexico, Chapter 6

**sorry for the long wait guys, I've been UBER busy. anyway, new chapterness!**

Of course, where else would Dominic and Letty go but the beach for their honeymoon? They stopped at a local store and bought towels, new swimsuits and squirt guns with the money Letty had taken from an old man in the diner.  
"Letty, how the hell are we supposed to be paying for this, hmm?" Dominic asked, his eyebrows pressed together in confusion. She merely laugh, tossing his cocoa hair out of her face, reaching into her board shorts, pulling out a ripped, dingy wallet, practically stuffed with money. Dominic rolled his eyes. "Did anyone see you take it?" he pressed.  
"Of course not, silly, I'm the master, remember?" she said, stroking his back as they walked up to the register with their beach toys and towels. Letty had gotten a rather scandalous string bikini in shimmery black, and Dominic had gotten board shorts to match.  
The salesman raised his eyebrow at the load they had pushed onto the conveyor belt, but asked nothing as he rung it up. "That'll be $55.21 ," he said in a languid Mexican accent. She pulled out the wallet, grabbing three twenties and handing them to him with a slightly smoky grin.  
He took it and processed the order, giving change and looking Letty up and down. He had given her ten dollars back more than he should have. She raised an eyebrow and slid the ten back to him. The light of the store lit up the ring on her finger.  
"I don't need handouts, sir," she said in a caramel-smooth voice, giving a curt smile and following Dominic out the door. She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his thick neck, whispering in his ear, "I love you Dom."  
She could feel him smiling against her cheek and he nuzzled her with his bare head. "Love you too, Letty."  
She laughed as he threw her into their car. She bounced on the seat, her butt hitting first. She looked at him mischievously as he put the toys in the trunk of the car. He slid into the car and she immediately placed her head on his shoulder. He turned the key in the ignition, but all it did was spark.  
"Don't you fucking do this to me..." he grumbled, turning the key again. It sputtered at him and didn't start. He gritted his teeth together in anger and tried again. "Shit." He sighed, getting out of the car and popping the hood. "No wonder..." Letty heard him mutter, then a curse followed.  
"What is it, Dom?" she asked, popping her head out the open window. He looked over the hood and shook his head.  
"The radiator tank blew," he grumbled. Letty groaned. They were stuck. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the tow truck company. "What are you doing?"  
"Calling the tow truck, you can't fix this in the middle of the parking lot, trust me," she said, listening to the rings.  
One...  
Two...  
Three...  
Four...  
After the fourth ring they finally picked up. "Hello, Maria's Towing, this is Bernardo, how may I help you?" The man had a fringy, Mexican accent tinged voice. She smiled.  
"Yes, my husband and I, our car broke down in front of..." she looked out the window to see the name of the store, "Radolpho's Food and Drug Store and we need a tow truck."  
"We'll get there right away, miss," he said and clicked off the phone. She chuckled and put the phone away. She sighed and leaned against the back of the seat. She was already developing a thin film of sweat on her person, and it was hot in the car. She threw open the door and stepped out of the car. Her eyes suddenly fluttered closed and she could feel herself falling; once she hit the ground, everything seemed to stop for Letty.


End file.
